criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Topic:The Last Hike
INTRO : In the town of HeartsVille,Chief Campbell welcomes Ofiicer Rianna to the Harmony Squad. Chief Campbell: Hello Rianna,welcome to the Harmony Squad,I'm Chief Campbell,now let me show you around. Chief Campbell: This is our autopsy room,where all the..gross thing's happen,this is Grace,and Luke Adrews,their twins of smart minds,now let me show you the other officers,but do say hi to the twins. Grace and Luke: Nice to meet you. Officer Rianna: Nice to meet you too. The chief and Rianna walk down the hall into the Office where 4 other officers are. Chief Campbell: This is where all the officers work until further needed,officers front and center. As the 4 officers stand infront of the chief,one brown haired boy looks at Rianna. Chief Campbell: This is Justin TuJin,Lucy Farine,Cooper Lockstone,and Ryan Millers. Officer Ryan: It's an honor to meet you..um what's your name? Officer Rianna: Oh..it's Rianna...Rianna Hudson. Officer Ryan: Nice name..I'd like to ask.. Chief Campbell: Ryan now isn't the time for dates I just got a call about a woman who was found dead in Maple Woods,Rianna go with Justin for today. Officer Rianna: Yes sir. CHAPTER 1 : After the long trip to the woods there came a cliff,and at the bottom of the cliff was a woman caught in the cords of her hiking gear,with her arms,legs and lower jaw missing. Officer Justin: Oh my god that is one of the grossest and uncanniest things I've ever seen. Officer Rianna: I'll say,and I thought Mortal Kombat was worse. As the pairamatics gets the body free,her ID falls out. Officer Justin: The ID states that her name was Jasmine Mills a traveler,and hiker. Looks like her killer wanted her glory by the looks of it. Officer Rianna: Why you say that? Officer Justin: Well look at her,her legs and arms are missing,even part of her jaw,I bet you someone wanted to be like her. Officer Rianna: I see..well let's have a word with the man who found her. Officer Justin: Alright,let's go. As the crew got back to the station,the chief,and officers questioned the man. Officer Justin: Tell us,what is your name? John Matthews : I'm John....John Mathews..please don't arrest me I didn't kill her. Chief Campbell: Were not arresting you, were just questioning you. Did you know the victim? John: No I didn't..I don't hike,but I was just walking my dogs,and then...there she was. Officer Justin: Ok,thank you,but do keep close incase we need you. John: Alright.Thank you. After the Talk, the chief orders an austopsy for the victim. Officer Rianna: Let's check for finger prints,what if the killer touched the Id card before killing her. Grace: Great idea,I'll send it to Luke. After 4 hours of searching; Luke sends the info to Grace. Grace: Well barely anything,but there was a little bit of hair,but too small for a DNA search,but I can tell you that your killer has black hair. Officer Rianna: Thank you Grace,that is very helpful. As the autopsy reports came in,the chief comes in to check in on the case. Chief Campbell: Any new information? Grace: Yes the killer left black hair on the ID card,but Rianna and Justin didn't find a wallet,only her ID card. Chief Campbell: An ID card for what? Grace: I don't know,should I have a look at it? Chief Campbell: That would be the smart thing to do,see if you can find out what the Id is for. Grace: On it chief. After 46 hours,Grace gives Rianna the report on the body,and the info of the Id card. Officer Rianna: Alright so the body was cut by some sort of sword,because of the blade cut,and her mouth was burnt a little from a cigar,but she doesn't show any signs of smoking,so we now know our killer smokes. Chief Campbell: Good job,now for the ID card. Grace: The ID card is for a club called Child Dream Care, It's for kids who needs a friend,and care. Chief Campbell: Well then head over to that club,and see what they know. Officer Rianna,and Justine: Yes sir. Once the officers get to the building,they open the door and walk into the room for the club,but then their greeted by a lady. Lady Lamb: Hello there officers,I'm Lady Lamb the owner of the Child Dream Care Club,what can I do for you? Officer Justin: Well Miss Lamb one of your members Jasmine Mills was found murdered at the bottom of a cliff,now tell us did she have any enemies? Lady Lamb: Murdered! Oh my that's horrible,poor Jasmine,she was one of our best members,but I don't recall anyone wanting her dead,but our Front Desk might tell you about any troubles that happened. Officer Rianna: Thank you Miss Lamb. The officers walk up to the Front Desk to question the employee. Officer Justine: Hello mam can you tell us about Jasmine Mills please? Front Desk: Let's see here,anything pacific? Officer Rianna: Well did Jasmine have any enemies? Front Desk: Well the only person is her brother, Blade Mills,she recently told him to get away from her. Officer Rianna: Thank you,can we get the address? Front Desk: Sure,here you go. As the Front Desk hands Rianna the address,Justin had a look see at the room,and found some torn up papers,and a broken lamp. Officer Justin: I found some clues,let's have Grace have a look. Officer Rianna: Ok,well how about you go back to the station,and I'll talk to the brother. Officer Justin: Alright,see you soon. When Rianna got to the house,she knocked on the door,and the brother answered with the smell of burnt paper. Officer Rianna: Uhh..hello I'm Officer Rianna,I'd like to speak to you about your sister Jasmine.She was found murdered at Maple Woods,when was the last time you saw her? Blade: Ugh..her..I only saw her last week,she didn't like it when I smoked,so we had a fight,then she didn't want to talk to me anymore,so that's how it went. Officer Rianna: I see that,well thanks for the info,but I need to have a look at the house please,in case there's any evidence to Jasmine's death. Blade: Fine,come on in. Officer Rianna looks through the house,but only finds a trash bag. Blade: Just take whatever you need,I got nothing to use. Officer Rianna: Well this trash bag looks fresh,so that's all I need,but don't leave the area just yet. Blade: Well I'm not planning on going anywhere,now get out. At the station Justin talks to Rianna. Officer Justin: Grace put the papers together,and found out their for a vacation to Florida,and the broken lamp had blood on it,which is B positive,but since Jasmine has AB negative blood,this is blood from the killer.Now what did you find at the home? Officer Rianna: A trash bag with fresh trash,I had Luke go through it. Luke: Guys,you'll not believe what I found. It's the handle of a sword! CHAPTER 2 : Officer Rianna: What?! How do you know it's the handle of the murder weapon?! Luke: I compared it to the cuts of Jasmine's wounds,and it's a match,but there wasn't any of Blade's DNA on the bag,only female DNA. It was too small,but the killer is a female. Officer Rianna: Thank you Luke,maybe we need to talk to Lady Lamb again,and double check the club. When Rianna get's to the club,she walks in and asks the Front Desk to give her permission to search the whole building,then she looks through the lockers,and finds a key,and a cooler,when she opens it up,there's the legs,arms and jaw. Officer Rianna: Oh my gosh!! Officer Justin runs to the locker room. Officer Rianna: Well..I found the....stuff...give me a minute. Lady Lamb: Oh my word,how did they get that in here,oh my. Officer Justin: Lady Lamb,tell us now,did Jasmine have any friends? Lady Lamb: Only this girl named Barbra Singer,she also works here,maybe you can ask her about the cooler. Officer Justine : Thank you Lady Lamb. The officers get the cooler to the station to exam it,while the officers have a chat with Barbra. Barbra: Jasmine was this super active person who always has a plan,but she started to hike more then take care of the children. Officer Lucy: Well,did you ever have a fight with her? Barbra: A couple of times,but it was about work. Officer Lucy: Hm..um Barbra there's no smoking in here. Barbra: Sorry,I just can't stop smoking,but if I must. After the conversation,the chief walks in the office. Chief: Officer Rianna, any new reports? Officer Rianna: Well so far,we found the rest of..jasmine..but no DNA off of it. Chief: Well get to it,cause I just got a complaint from the parents of the C.D.C about the news,so get back over there,and find as much evidence you can get before the place gets shut down. Officer Justin and Officer Rianna: On it. When they get to the building they search the whole building again,and they find a locked chest. Officer Rianna: I found a chest,but it's locked,let me unlock it while you check the office. Officer Justin checks the office,and finds a tooth,and a burnt cigarette. Officer Justin: I found a tooth,and a burnt cigarette.I'll send these to Grace and Luke. Officer Rianna: Alright,well the chest is unlocked,and look what's inside. Officer Justin: The rest of the sword!! I can't believe it. Officer Rianna: If the murder weapon was storied here,then the killer has excess to the C.D.C. Officer Justin: Let's go tell Chief Campbell the news. CHAPTER 3 : Grace: Guys,the tooth you brought me didn't match Jasmine's witch means the victim fought her attacker,Rianna your looking for someone with a missing tooth,also I found some spit on the cigarette you brought me Justin,and it belongs to Barbra. Officer Justin: Well Barbra is a smoker,and she has excess to the C.D.C,also did you find anything about the sword? Luke: Well the sword is a 1934 man made artifact,also i found some more finger prints,but they also matched the female DNA,but keep on the look out. Officer Rianna: Thank you Grace,and Luke,so let's recap what we know,our killer is a black haired woman who smokes and has excess to the C.D.C,the only people are Lady Lamb,and Barbra,but the blood type is B positive.Grace get the blood type of those two girls. Grace: On it Rianna. Officer Rianna: I'm gonna have another look see at Blade's place,to make sure he isn't involved. Officer Cooper and Officer Lucy: Let us come with you. When the 3 Officers get to Blade's house,they search through the place,but find nothing,so they tell Blade to stay safe until the killer is found,then they leave,and comes back to the station while Grace get's the blood results. Grace: Rianna,both of your girls have B positive blood,so try to find more clues. Officer Rianna: Hm,alright I'll have another look see at that cooler,there must be something left. When Officer Rianna checks the cooler,she finds some torn fabric,and sends it to grace.after 15 minutes the results are in. Grace: Rianna your killer wears an orange skirt,that piece of fabric is the key. Officer Rianna: So our killer is....Barbra Singer! The officers go to Barbra's home to arrest her. Officer Rianna: Barbra your under arrest for the murder of Jasmine Mills! Barbra: What?! I didn't kill her,she was my friend and co-worker. Officer Rianna: Oh really,I found the orange fabric in that cooler you used to store Jasmine's cut off parts in,and also your DNA was all over the murder weapon,you are a sick person. Barbra: Ok I admit it, I killed her,but I couldn't stand her anymore,she was so better then me,so I told her to stop her hiking and go back to the kids,but she said she can hike if she wants to,so I grabbed that sword from the museum,and attacked her while she was on her little hike,she screamed so I burnt her jaw and ripped it off,as she died I took.... Officer Rianna: Ok ok I get it...oh gosh just take her away. At the Court House. Judge Canape: Barbra Singer,you're being trialed for the murder of Jasmine Mills all because of her hiking,how do you plead? Barbra Singer: Guilty your honor,I should of worked it out with her,but my envy got in the way.I'll accept whatever sentence I get. Judge Canape: Well then,for the murder of Jasmine,but for your behavior the court sentences you to 56 years in prison with a chance of parole in 45 years,all rise! After the Sentence,Chief Campbell comes to Rianna. Chief Campbell: Well done Rianna on your first case,now let's celebrate your first victory. ADD. INVESTIGATION : Chief Campbell: Well Rianna,I've gotten a call from Lady Lamb,and she needs you to help reopen the C.D.C,but she can't find the papers,also check on John Mathews,and Blade Mills to see how your holding up. Officer Rianna: Ok,come on Justin let's help our city. Officer Rianna heads to the C.D.C to help Lady Lamb,and looks through the C.D.C room to find torn up papers,but she taped them back up,and hand the papers to Lady Lamb,and as a reward she got a shirt saying " Children Need Care".As Rianna drove to Blade's house,he was yelling at Officer Cooper because he thought he stole his cigarettes. Blade: YOU STOLE MY CIGARS NOW GIVE THEM BACK!! Officer Cooper: Mister Blade,I would never steal anything that stupid,now let Rianna look through the house. Officer Rianna finds a locked case,when she opened it she found the cigars,and gave Blade a $20.00 fine for distributing the peace. Officer Rianna: So,I'll head back to the station,and let me know when Justin comes back. Officer Cooper: Alright,my goodness he's insane. Officer Rianna: Well Blade lost his sister,what can you predict from someone like him. After the long drive,Justin was at John's house to check up on him. Officer Justin: Well John,your house seems safe,you sure your alright? John: Yes,just a bit shaken up that's all,but I have my pups,and my family,but I do thank you. Officer Justin: Just doing my job,well take care. When Officer Justin comes back to the station,the chief orders everyone to a meeting. Chief Campbell: Well after our first case solved with the help of Rianna,I've decided to make a World Wide Squad,It's still our Harmony Squad,but it's now World Wide,I already set a trip to Asia,there's been a few attacks at the super markets,so let's get going. ( I hope you enjoyed my first ever case that I made )